Bigg Boss Hindi 11
Bigg Boss 11 was the eleventh season of Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss, which was telecasted on Colors. Salman Khan hosted for the eighth time in a row for the main series as he was not in Bigg Boss Halla Bol. It premiered on 1 October 2017 The grand finale of the show which took place on 14 January 2018 was won by Shilpa Shinde. Hina Khan was the runner up of the show. This was the second season of Bigg Boss to appear on Voot. Like the previous season, viewers are offered extension properties such as Unseen Undekha, Cutless and a new weekend special, Bigg Buzz. For the first time, the voting could only be done via Voot. Housemates The participants in the order of appearance and entered in house are: Original Entrants *Hiten Tejwani – Actor. Hiten is remembered for his roles in Kutumb, Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi, Kasautii Zindagii Kay, Chhoti Bahu, Pavitra Rishta, Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi, Balika Vadhu and Gangaa. He is married to actress Gauri Pradhan Tejwani and has two children. *Luv Tyagi – Model, civil engineer from Delhi. *Mehjabi Siddiqui – Housewife. *Lucinda Nicholas – Australian model, actress and yoga instructor. She was born and raised in South Australia. She appeared in the Star Plus show Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil starring Arjun Bijlani and Drashti Dhami. *Sabyasachi Satpathy – TV host, dancer, designer. He has hosted a Miss India contest in 2017. *Sapna Choudhary – Haryanvi Dancer. *Sshivani Durga – Self-styled God woman. *Priyank Sharma – Actor and choreographer. Priyank is known for participating in MTV Roadies and ''MTV Splitsvilla (2017). *Benafsha Soonawalla – MTV VJ and model. She was a contestant on ''MTV Roadies (2015). *Akash Dadlani – Rapper. *Jyoti Kumari – Student. *Bandgi Kalra – Model and software engineer from Punjab and currently lives in Mumbai. *Arshi Khan – Model, actress and dancer. The Times of India|website=The Times of India|access-date=2017-12-29}} *Hina Khan – Television actress. She is known for her role as Akshara in Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai which aired on Star Plus. She was the runner-up in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 8 (2017). *Puneesh Sharma – Reality TV star. He is the winner of the reality show Sarkaar Ki Duniya (2009). *Zubair Khan – Film director and producer. *Shilpa Shinde – TV actress. The Times of India|website = The Times of India|access-date = 2017-11-30}} She is known for her role as Angoori Bhabhi in the &TV show Bhabi Ji Ghar Par Hai!. *Vikas Gupta - Producer. Vikas was known as the head of channels MTV India and &TV. He was also the head creative producer of the show Kis Desh Mein Hai Meraa Dil. Wild Card Entrants *Pooja Jain - Singer. Special episodes Weekly summary Nominations table : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the contestant has been evicted. : indicates the contestant walked out due to emergency. : indicates the contestant has been ejected. : indicates the house captain. Nomination notes * : This housemate was the current member of Padosi (Neighbour) and could not be nominated for eviction through the standard nomination process that week. Their identity was hidden from non-members. * : The Padosis (Neighbours) were given a special power to save one nominated housemate and directly nominated 2 housemates. They saved Hina and nominated Arshi and Bandgi. * : The Padosis (Neighbours) were given a special power to directly nominate one housemate and they chose Ankita. * : The Padosis (Neighbours) failed to complete the secret task. As a punishment, all of them was directly nominated for Instant Ejection. All housemates excluding Captain Vikas, voted to eject 1 Padosi housemate. * : The Captain got a special power to nominate seven housemates. However, Voting Lines are closed so therefore no eviction took place. * : Housemates could only choose two housemates for nomination between the seven nominated housemates by Captain Vikas. Housemates not chosen by the captain were hence rendered immune. * : In this Nominations Bigg Boss himself Nominated Arshi, Bandgi, Mehjabi, Puneesh, Shilpa and Vikas, who were the victims of not following the House Rules. Pooja was exempted from nominations as it was her first week. * : Bigg Boss asked the nominated housemates to hold the hand of saved housemates and if they leave their hand they would be saved and the saved housemates will get nominated but if they hold their hand until half an hour, they would remain nominated and the saved housemates will remain save. * : The pairs were Arshi and Benafsha, Bandgi and Luv, Mehjab and Jyoti, Puneesh and Sapna, Shilpa and Hiten, Vikas and Sabyasachi. Arshi, Bandgi, Mehjabi and Puneesh left their respective partner's hand and nominated them and themselves got saved. Shilpa and Vikas did not leave their partner's hand thus saving their partner and themselves got nominated. * : Bigg Boss asked Hina, the house captain, to hold Akash's hand. If she leaves his hand, he will get nominated but if she doesn't, both of them would be saved from nominations. Hina decided to leave Akash's hand. * : Bigg Boss made seven pairs that were Hiten and Priyank, Sapna and Vikas, Pooja and Arshi, Benafsha and Bandgi, Akash and Shilpa, Hina and Puneesh, Mehjabi and Sabyasachi and they were asked to tell the name of the housemate who will get nominated by mutual consent. The other person would be saved from nominations. If they were not able to decide in the given time, both of them will get nominated. * : Hiten, Sapna, Pooja, Shilpa, Hina and Sabyasachi decided to get nominated. Benafsha and Bandgi did not decide and both them got themselves nominated. * : Bigg Boss asked all the pairs not to tell anything about nominations to any other contestant until bigg boss announced it himself. Priyank, after coming out from the confession room, appealed to his fans to save Hiten, thus violating the rule. Bigg Boss nominated him himself. * : Shilpa was granted immunity by Tanisha Mukherjee, Karanvir Bohra and Sweta Singh by the winning the task of Secrets. * : Benafsha violated the rule by getting physical with Akash, in the previous week. Bigg Boss directly nominated her himself for this week, while Hina got pull back from being save for this week after Removing the ZERO tattoo made on Luv's Forehead which was made to save her as bigg boss told to not to apply any makeup or try to clean during nomination process. * : Appy Fizz feel the fizz Nominations for this Nominations, there was Appy Fizz safe zone in the garden. The members with the membership will be save from this week's nominations. At the end of six buzzers Vikas, Hiten, Arshi & Luv had the membership. And were safe from this Nominations. * : Akash saved himself by using his Safety Shield which was given by Gauhar Khan in Week 4. * : Captain Bandgi had a special power to save one unsafe housemate, she saved Puneesh. * : That was the first ever regular nominations held in this season as contestant goes to confession room to give two names. * : Housemates saved one housemate each. Captain got a special power to save one nominated housemate and directly nominate one safe housemate. * : Housemates were nominated due to failing in task by having a low number of apples on their tree. * : Hiten & Priyank got the fewest votes in the public votes. As a twist, housemates had to vote to save one housemate. * : Bigg Boss himself nominated the entire housemates except Hina for discussing the nomination thus violating the house rule. * : Two housemates with the fairest time from 42 mins were, Luv was 9 mins & 55 seconds late (i.e., pressed the button after 51:55 mins) and Priyank was 10 mins & 57 seconds early (i.e., pressed the button after 31:03 mins). Therefore, Priyank & Luv were Nominated for Eviction. * : All housemates except Akash and Puneesh after the '42 minutes' nomination task where from 3-6 were nominated. * : Bigg Boss nominated all housemates (Akash, Hina, Puneesh, Shilpa and Vikas) for the last time before the grand finale. This resulted Akash getting evicted before the finale. * : Shilpa was declared as the winner of season 11 while Hina was the runner-up. The other finalists were Vikas and Puneesh. References External links * Official Website Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Category:2017 Indian television seasons Category:2018 Indian television seasons Category:Bigg Boss Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:2014 television seasons